disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey
He was released in the UK on GAME and Amazon.co.uk on the 6th of December 2013. He also serves as a host for the "Introduction to the Toy Box", along with the Toy Box Host. He has 3 character chests which unlock his costume, "Mickey's Spellbound Sky" skydome and the "Fantasmic Villains" townsperson pack. Mickey's Car is also a Power Disc. __TOC__ Abilities Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey is one of the most powerful characters in the Disney Infinity universe. Mickey's ground pound is that brooms with buckets of water appear very quickly when the move is activated. His attack ability is essentially multiple magic projectiles that wander somewhat, and bounces between enemies. He also has a magical sweep attack, letting out a strong burst of magic that pushes enemies back. His Special Abilities include "Marksman" and "Super Jumper". Trivia *The Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey figure was hinted at the D23 Expo and was the free figure given to the audience. 5,000 people received this figure, which had silver stars instead of blue. Mickey was officially made available on January 26, 2014 in the US. *Mickey is one of a number of animal character figures in Disney Infinity, the others being Agent P, Rocket Raccoon, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps. * Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey has an exclusive Crystal Figure that released on December 31, 2014 for Disney Infinity 2.0. This makes him the last figure to receive this variant and the only figure to have this variant released for the sequel. His variant boasts new abilities for the character. *The regular Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey with blue stars was pre-released in some countries. *Mickey is one of the characters in the game from a hand-drawn animated franchise; the others are Agent P and Phineas. *Mickey and Buzz Lightyear are the only Disney Infinity figures so far to have 3 variants. *Mickey's hat appears as an Ability Disc *During one of the broadcast events, John Vignocchi stated that the official name for this figure is "Mickey Mouse as the Sorcerer's Apprentice", as Disney is careful to distinguish between the different roles and characters Mickey Mouse has portrayed over the years. *Mickey was the first figure released, being handed out as a gift to a select number of people at a D23 convention. This version of Mickey had silver, metallic paint on the stars and moon on his hat. *The Crystal Series variant is the only figure released after the launch of to be backwards compatible with . *Mickey's pose matches Donald's, both having crossed arms and looking to each other. It is unknown if this was intentional or not. *Infinite Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey was described to have "special powers", having slightly extra damage from attacks and spark pickups. *If you use Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey's air assault very high up, his magic brooms will not come out when he lands and he'll look like he's just holding a ball of lightning. *In , he has been massively nerfed in damage output (possibly to balance him out with the rest of the cast), while his block animation, dodges, super jump and rail slide animations, were changed to match 'red pants' Mickey Mouse's animations. Gallery Character-Fantasia-Sorcerer's_Apprentice_Mickey.png|Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey character figure Crystal Mickey.jpg|Infinite Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey character figure Gggimage.jpg|in the Toy Box with a group of Magic Brooms Disney Infinity - The Sorcerers Apprentice Mickey Character Gameplay - Series 2 Disney_Infinity_Sorcerer's_Apprentice_Mickey_Mouse_opening_Toy_Box_chests References Category:Heroes Category:Series 2